Dix jours, trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes à Aspen
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Fic de noël 2019 : Drago n'apprécie pas particulièrement les fêtes de noël, ni le ski, encore moins la neige et ne le lancez pas sur ces rustres d'américains. Pourtant, il décide au dernier moment de passer ses vacances à la station de ski d'Aspen dans le Colorado. Pourquoi s'inflige-t-il cela ? Parce qu'Hermione Granger y est et surtout elle y est seule.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonjour ! _

_Je m'étais promis une chose cette année : je ne ferai pas de fiction de noël. J'ai la fiction **Devoir et Honneur** qui me prend un peu de temps (je vous invite à aller voir ;) ), et mes études et le reste. Donc je m'étais promis de ne pas en faire une. _

_Sauf que voilà. Nous sommes le 8 décembre, j'ai déjà vu la moitié des films de noël que je regarde chaque année, j'ai ouvert 8 cases de mes calendriers de l'avent, fait des biscuits aux épices de noël. Bref. Je suis dans le mood et mon inspiration aussi. _

_Alors pour votre plus grand bonheur, ou peut être pas mais si vous êtes ici on va partir du principe que oui, voici la fiction de noël de cette année. Comme chacune que j'ai pu écrire : elle est **sans prise de tête**, avec de la **romance,** de **l'humour,** du **Dramione** et puis noël. _

_Je vous laissa la découvrir sans plus tarder, tous les chapitres ne sont pas écrits et je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup de toute manière. Elle sera postée **tous les dimanches** jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de chapitres ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**_Dix jours, trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes à Aspen_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Drago Malefoy travaillait depuis ses vingt-et-un ans au Ministère de la Magie après trois ans de formation à l'école des aurors. Il avait eu sans difficulté son diplôme et avait été de ce fait embauché par le directeur du bureau des aurors. La première embûche qui s'était dressée sur son passage avait été son partenaire. Les aurors, en effet, travaillaient toujours à deux et jusque dans leur bureau car ils le partageaient avec leur partenaire désigné. Lui avait-on attribué Harry Potter pour le tester ou était-ce le simple fruit du hasard ? Drago ne saurait jamais. Si les débuts, et par débuts entendons un peu plus d'un an, avaient été compliqués, le Gryffondor et le Serpentard avaient finalement décidé de lâcher les armes et d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour leur propre bien, pour leur qualité de travail et aussi pour rendre service à tous leurs collègues.

Il arriva le vendredi dix-huit décembre deux mille neuf un peu en retard à son travail. Il avait été alpagué dans la rue par un de ces pères noël qui récoltait de l'argent pour de bonnes œuvres. Il n'avait bien entendu pas pu lui expliquer la réelle raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas lui donner quelques livres : tout simplement car il n'en avait pas. Il n'avait que des mornilles, des noises et des gallions. Le problème était que ce père noël n'avait pas accepté d'être ignoré, puis le refus de Drago et ne l'avait pas lâché pendant plusieurs minutes. Drago arriva donc déjà à court de patience au département de la justice magique.

Il allait entrer dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Harry quand il entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur. Il reconnut immédiatement celle de Ron Weasley. Il s'arrêta dans son geste et resta derrière la porte entre-ouverte à écouter la conversation car il avait entendu un nom qui l'interpellait.

\- Donc on va vraiment la laisser partir ? Seule ? Pour les fêtes ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Hermione a parlé à Ginny et Pansy, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu être au courant assez tôt de ses plans, expliqua Harry. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas la retenir, Ron. Elle… Tu sais, elle ne se sent pas très bien depuis quelques mois et elle a expliqué à Pansy qu'elle avait besoin de temps loin de l'Angleterre et de sa vie pour se retrouver.

Ron soupira bruyamment alors que Drago fronçait les sourcils.

\- Mais a-t-elle réellement besoin d'aller jusqu'aux États-Unis pour se retrouver seule ? s'exaspéra Ron. À Aspen ! Et pendant dix jours ! Elle ne sera même pas avec nous pour Noël, ni le Nouvel an.

Harry soupira mais ne répondit pas à Ron. Il était au courant de ce voyage depuis déjà plusieurs jours et avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée alors qu'Hermione ne l'avait dit au rouquin que la veille. Il comprenait qu'il lui fallait lui aussi quelques jours pour se faire à cette idée-là. Oui, il ne pouvait nier que la décision de sa meilleure amie en avait surpris plus d'un mais Harry s'était promis qu'il l'accepterait. Si c'était ce dont elle avait besoin alors il n'interviendrait pas. Peut-être que ces vacances loin de tout étaient exactement ce qu'il lui fallait après tout.

Ron sortit du bureau en trombe et tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir écouté la conversation et de n'être arrivé que quelques secondes plus tôt. Le roux le contourna et partit vers son propre bureau. Drago entra alors dans le sien et posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau et s'assit sur sa chaise, face à Harry. Le travail des aurors pouvait être pénible et dangereux parfois, mais si on demandait à Drago ce qui était le plus pénible, c'était sans aucun doute travailler face à Harry Potter.

\- On ne t'a pas dit qu'écouter aux portes était très mal poli, Malefoy, sourit Harry alors qu'il replongeait son nez dans le dossier qu'il devait finir de rédiger.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être écoutés, parlez moins fort et pas dans mon bureau, rétorqua Drago qui sortait ses dossiers en cours du tiroir de son bureau.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et releva ses yeux vers son partenaire.

\- _Notre_ bureau, Malefoy, rectifia-t-il.

\- N'utilise pas ce genre de déterminant possessif quand tu parles de toi et moi, Potter, l'avertit Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à son travail. Drago n'était de toute évidence pas d'humeur et il avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Le blond pianotait ses doigts contre le métal de son bureau. Quelque chose le turlupinait. Harry le regardait faire, attendant patiemment que le blond explose. Cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'ils étaient partenaires et le brun pouvait dire qu'il commençait à plutôt bien connaitre le Serpentard.

\- Alors, Granger passe ses fêtes de fin d'année seule à Aspen ? finit par demander Drago alors que la question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Comme tu l'as entendu, oui, confirma Harry. Elle ne sera pas des nôtres pour le réveillon du vingt-quatre.

En effet, Pansy et Harry étaient ensemble depuis maintenant six ans et ils avaient emménagé ensemble trois ans auparavant dans une grande maison à Godric's Hollow. Depuis, ils organisaient le noël des « amis » le vingt-quatre au soir chez eux et c'était devenu une tradition entre le groupe formé de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de s'enfuir pour les fêtes de noël, marmonna Drago.

\- Je te l'accorde, mais je crois qu'elle en a bien besoin cette année, soupira Harry.

Drago doutait du fait que ce soit la meilleure décision de la laisser passer des vacances seules aux États-Unis alors qu'Hermione était le genre de personne qui aimait les fêtes de noël et les passer avec ses amis et sa famille, plus que quiconque. Il grommela quelque chose qu'Harry ne put comprendre. Le blond décida de se concentrer sur son travail, après tout ce n'était pas réellement à lui de retenir Hermione en Angleterre pour cette fin d'année. Elle avait ses meilleurs amis et sa famille pour faire cela. Lui… Ils avaient une relation cordiale. C'était tout.

Pourtant, Merlin savait que Drago aurait aimé avoir bien plus qu'une relation cordiale avec Hermione Granger. Mais le timing n'avait jamais été bon pour eux et ils leurs avaient fallu un certain temps pour parvenir à s'entendre alors tenter de séduire Hermione était un trop grand risque que Drago n'était pas prêt à prendre. Le timing n'avait jamais été bon, non. Drago n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'approcher, de la séduire. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage qu'Harry intercepta. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce genre de sourire sur le visage de son collègue et il sentait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Hermione Granger était dans la chambre de son appartement, assise en tailleur sur le lit, entourée de vêtements. Elle tentait de choisir les habits qu'elle allait prendre pour Aspen. Il n'y avait que des vêtements chauds autour d'elle, bien entendu. Elle avait décidé de prendre des vacances cette année-là, contrairement aux autres années. Depuis qu'elle travaillait au ministère et cela faisait sept ans, elle n'avait pratiquement pas pris de vacances alors ils lui devaient bien ça : quinze jours de vacances pendant les fêtes. Le service dédié aux créatures magiques survivrait sans elle pendant ce temps-là. Ce samedi-là sonnait le début de ses vacances bien méritées.

Hermione avait eu une sale année. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Si les vingt-cinq ans s'étaient plutôt bien passés, les trente ans ne l'avaient pas loupé. En septembre dernier, lors de son anniversaire, elle avait eu l'impression de prendre une gifle. Les doutes et les questions s'étaient immiscés en elle et ne l'avaient plus quitté depuis. Où lui mènerait son poste au Ministère ? Où se voyait-elle dans cinq ans ? En plus de cela, tous ses amis autour d'elle s'installaient en couple, se mariaient, fondaient leur propre famille et achetaient des maisons ou des appartements. Hermione, elle, était au point mort.

Si depuis toujours elle s'était promis de ne pas se comparer aux autres à ce sujet-là, depuis ses trente ans et même avant, il était devenu difficile pour elle de ne pas le faire. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mari ou d'enfants pour se sentir comme une femme accomplie et cela était toujours vrai. Mais elle commençait à avoir des envies, à vouloir trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle serait bien, avec qui elle pourrait avoir une relation. Certes, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour être une femme accomplie, mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette solitude sentimentale.

Pourtant, Hermione avait eu des occasions, de nombreuses occasions de se mettre en couple, de rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait mené quelque part. Pourquoi ? Car à chaque fois elle les comparait à quelqu'un d'autre avec qui, pourtant, elle n'avait rien vécu : Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient moins intéressants que lui, avec un humour moins piquant, moins cultivés, moins élégants. Ils n'avaient pas non plus les défauts de Drago, bien heureusement. Mais ces défauts faisaient du blond ce qu'il était. Ils n'étaient pas Drago Malefoy et c'était ça leur défaut à eux. En songeant à ce prénom, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Si elle fuyait l'Angleterre c'était aussi à cause de ça. Prendre le temps pour faire le deuil de sa non relation avec Drago, prendre le temps de se retrouver, de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et repartir en deux mille dix sur de bonnes bases. Elle ne pouvait passer sa vie à stagner et à penser et espérer une relation qui n'arriverait jamais.

Elle enroula plusieurs pulls qu'elle rangea dans sa grande valise. Oui, partir à Aspen seule était la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue jusqu'ici. Elle partit vers sa bibliothèque dans son salon et se posta devant pour choisir les livres qu'elle allait prendre avec elle dans l'avion. Hermione avait décidé de partir avec des moyens de transport moldus même si cela voulait dire que ça prenait bien plus de temps que d'utiliser un portoloin. Elle voulait prendre le temps et se déconnecter de la magie. C'est pour cette raison aussi qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas partir dans un hôtel sorcier, mais bel et bien dans un hôtel qui proposait des petits chalets et qui était moldu.

* * *

Pansy entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à sa porte d'entrée le dimanche matin aux aurores, ce qui la réveilla. Elle soupira alors que Harry s'enroulait un peu plus dans les couettes. Elle lui fila un coup de coude pour qu'il se lève et parte ouvrir, et il grogna.

\- Va ouvrir, Pansy, c'est sûrement pour toi, grommela Harry sortant de son sommeil.

\- Pourquoi cela devrait être forcément pour moi ? s'agaça-t-elle en baillant.

Harry sortit son visage endormi des couvertures et regarda sa copine avec un air las.

\- Hermione part dans trois jours pour Aspen, je suis prêt à parier un gallion que c'est Malefoy qui est en train d'essayer de réduire en allumettes notre porte à mains nues.

Pansy soupira alors que la personne tambourinait toujours plus fort la porte. Il avait sûrement raison, se disait-elle. Et quand elle entendit une voix hurler « Pansy ! » puis « Parkinson ! », elle leva les yeux au ciel. Qui d'autre que Drago Malefoy pouvait venir toquer chez elle comme s'il avait Voldemort à ses trousses un dimanche à sept heures du matin ? Qui d'autre ? Elle rassembla toute sa force pour se tirer de son lit alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage d'Harry. Elle vit son air moqueur et lui lança un coussin sur la tête avant d'enfiler sa robe de chambre.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te foutre de moi, Potter, rit-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire franchement avant qu'elle ne parte de leur chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et commença à dire des « C'est bon, Drago, j'arrive » plusieurs fois jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Drago, les sourcils froncés et les joues et le nez rougis par le froid. Elle se planta face à lui, un poing sur la hanche et le regard dur.

\- Drago, soupira-t-elle. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais tu ne viens toquer comme un malade mental chez moi à sept heures un dimanche ! Et même un tout autre jour, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Pansy c'est urgent ! C'est un code rouge, même noir ! s'exclama-t-il.

La brune le regarda et finit par le laisser entrer. Il se dirigea de lui-même vers la cuisine ouverte du couple et prit ses aises. Il commença à préparer le café pour au moins mettre Pansy de meilleure humeur. Celle-ci s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar qu'il y avait dans la pièce et regarda Drago s'activer dans sa cuisine.

\- Tu es levé depuis combien de temps pour être _aussi_ actif ce matin ? bailla-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi, lâcha-t-il, et j'ai bu beaucoup, _beaucoup_, de café.

Il se tourna vers elle et posa une grande tasse de café devant elle. Pansy prit le temps de le humer avant de prendre sa première gorgée. Drago la regardait faire, il ne fallait pas qu'il lui demande quoique ce soit avant qu'elle n'ait bu quelques gorgées de café. Alors il attendit et compta. Une gorgée. Deux gorgées. Puis trois et enfin au bout de cinq, il se permit d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'est au sujet d'Hermione, le coupa Pansy dans son élan. Non, nous ne ferons rien pour l'obliger à rester en Angleterre pour les fêtes.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour te demander cela, corrigea Drago. En réalité, c'est bien le contraire. Elle part à Aspen, et je me suis renseigné. C'est plutôt une station de ski huppée.

Pansy plissa ses yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Qu'avait-il en tête ?

\- Pour ce qui est du vol, je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver lequel elle avait pris puisqu'il n'y en a qu'un qui va vers Aspen mercredi, continua le blond. Soudoyer la moitié du service de British Airways avait été un peu plus compliqué, mais rien d'impossible. Mais l'hôtel… Puisque c'est une station assez luxueuse, j'ai vite fait le tour de la question. Granger n'a pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroits, elle a donc dû demander conseil à quelqu'un. Je présume que ce quelqu'un est toi.

\- Tu comptes aller à Aspen ? s'étouffa Pansy. Pour rejoindre Hermione ?

\- Officiellement : pour passer du bon temps seul, me ressourcer, sourit-il.

\- Tu détestes skier, les américains et la neige, elle ne croira jamais que c'est pour passer du bon temps que tu vas là-bas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me connaisse à ce point, marmonna-t-il. Elle peut ne pas me croire, dans tous les cas, elle ne pourra pas me renvoyer de force en Angleterre. Maintenant, Pansy, tu vas me dire quel hôtel elle a pris. Je sais que tu sais, ajouta-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

La brune soupira et se massa les tempes quelques secondes. Elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant cette attitude de la part de son meilleur ami ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela. Il n'avait aucune limite quand il était question d'Hermione Granger. Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de café, puis planta ses yeux marrons sévère dans ceux de glace du blond.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette question de la part de sa meilleure amie. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis expira bruyamment.

\- Forcer le destin et le timing, répondit-il simplement. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention dans tous les cas, Pansy.

\- Bien, souffla-t-elle. Elle est au St. Regis, c'est un hôtel qui propose des chambres normales mais aussi des petits chalets. Elle a pris un chalet pour les dix jours. L'hôtel a aussi un spa, restaurant, et bien d'autres choses mais je suis sûre que tu vas faire tes petites recherches, et il est en bas des pistes.

\- Elle ne se refuse rien, sourit Drago.

\- Elle a pris tellement peu de vacances ces dernières années et elle a tellement économisé avec son rythme de vie de nonne, qu'elle a décidé pour une fois de se faire plaisir, expliqua Pansy en haussant les épaules.

Drago la remercia et entreprit de repartir chez lui, il fallait qu'il réserve au plus tôt même s'il doutait de trouver la moindre disponibilité à une date aussi rapprochée de noël. Il enfila son manteau en laine et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison. Pansy le rattrapa rapidement par l'avant-bras.

\- Drago, elle a aussi besoin de temps, de se retrouver et de se détendre, l'avertit-elle. Ne la rends pas chèvre pendant dix jours.

\- Je compte bien à ce qu'elle rentre en Angleterre parfaitement heureuse et détendue, sourit-il diaboliquement avant de sortir de la maison de sa meilleure amie.

Pansy le regarda marcher quelques mètres avant de transplaner dans son jardin. Elle referma la porte d'entrée et remonta dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Harry. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, il n'était plus question que son copain continue à dormir impunément. Elle se faufila dans les draps et se colla à au brun qui s'était rendormi entre temps. Il marmonna quelque chose alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans le cou de la brune.

\- Il va falloir que tu sois plus clair, Harry, rit Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Savoir dans quel hôtel logerait Hermione. Il a déjà pris ses billets d'avion, l'informa-t-elle.

Harry sortit son visage du cou de la brune et la fixa les yeux ronds, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

\- Il ne va pas oser… souffla-t-il.

\- On parle de Drago, chéri, il n'a aucune limite quand il a une idée en tête.

\- Hermione va passer des vacances moins solitaires que prévu, rit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il lui faut après tout, sourit Pansy.

* * *

Hermione finit de fermer son énorme valise pleine de pulls, de chaussettes en laine et d'écharpes et la releva sur ses roulettes. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir. Elle avait mis une tenue plus que confortable ce mercredi-là car c'était le jour de son départ pour Aspen. Elle avait mis son pull le plus confortable et le plus ample et elle en avait fait de même pour son pantalon. Bien entendu, elle avait pris avec elle sa veste la plus chaude et imperméable. Elle souleva son sac à dos et le mit sur son épaule. Il était rempli de livres et de tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour prendre l'avion vers les États-Unis.

On toqua à sa porte. Elle se précipita vers son entrée pour l'ouvrir et elle prit dans ses bras Harry et Ron qui s'étaient proposés de l'accompagner à l'aéroport de Londres Heathrow ce matin-là. Elle était soulagée qu'ils acceptent sa décision même si elle contrecarrait leurs traditions. Ron prit sa grosse valise et Harry la délesta de son sac à dos plein à craquer. Ils quittèrent l'appartement d'Hermione qui appela un taxi rapidement pour les mener à l'aéroport.

Le trajet fut rapide et Hermione arriva rapidement au hall des départs. Hermione remarqua que beaucoup de personnes se disaient au revoir autour d'eux et pleuraient. Harry et Ron durent lui dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne passe la sécurité. Elle les prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et récupéra son sac à dos des mains d'Harry.

\- Merci les garçons de m'avoir accompagnée, sourit Hermione alors qu'elle ajustait son sac sur ses épaules.

\- C'est normal. Fais attention à toi pendant ce voyage ! dit Ron avec un pincement au cœur, mine de rien il s'était fait aux traditions qu'ils avaient et notamment celle de passer noël ensemble.

\- Bon voyage, Hermione, profite bien, lui souhaita Harry. Donne nous des nouvelles !

Les deux hommes regardèrent Hermione partir vers la sécurité de l'aéroport. Un sourire en coin se logea sur le visage d'Harry. Bien entendu, il s'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas seule bien longtemps pendant ce voyage. Après tout, la vie était faite de surprises et quel ami aurait-il été s'il lui avait gâché celle-ci en la révélant ?

* * *

\- Les passagers pour le vol BA1144 à destination d'Aspen sont invités à embarquer à la porte B36, annonçait la voix d'une femme.

Hermione, qui s'était installée aux sièges face à la porte d'embarquement se leva, son passeport et son billet en main. Elle fit la queue derrière les autres passagers et attendit de pouvoir passer le portique d'embarquement. Un sourire aux lèvres elle tendit ses papiers à l'hôtesse qui scanna son billet et vérifia son passeport.

\- Bon voyage, sourit l'hôtesse.

\- Merci, souffla Hermione avant de la dépasser pour aller dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion.

Avançant à petits pas, Hermione finit par entrer dans l'avion. Elle n'avait pris que très peu ce genre de moyen de transport et elle était heureuse d'enfin pouvoir voyager à nouveau dedans. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant des yeux sa place, la 6B. Elle finit par rapidement la trouver et s'installa remarquant que pour l'instant personne n'était présent à la 6A qui était la place du côté hublot. Elle glissa son sac à dos sous le siège en face du sien et rangea son gros manteau dans les cabines au-dessus des sièges. Elle boucla sa ceinture et commença à apprivoiser à l'aide de la télécommande l'écran qui était encastré dans le dos du siège face à elle. Elle navigua parmi les films qu'ils proposaient et sourit : elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer pendant ces dix heures de vol.

Hermione regarda sa montre : neuf heures. L'avion ne devait pas tarder à partir. Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, dans ses souvenirs, il lui semblait que le décollage n'était pas la partie la plus agréable. Elle entendit des pas remonter le couloir et elle tourna sa tête pensant que les hôtesses et stewards étaient déjà installés sur leurs sièges pour le décollage, les mesures de sécurité ayant été déjà présentées. Une hôtesse guidait une personne qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à voir et elle s'arrêta aux côtés de la brune.

\- Madame, cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas de vous lever, votre voisin est arrivé en retard, lui demanda l'hôtesse.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit précipitamment Hermione en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Elle se leva alors que l'hôtesse partait et laissait Hermione face à son voisin retardataire. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le visage faussement angélique de Drago Malefoy : la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir dans cet avion.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle alors que ce dernier arborait une expression de surprise parfaitement réalisée.

\- Granger ! s'étonna-t-il. J'ai toujours dit que le hasard avait tendance à mal faire les choses, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

* * *

_Voici ce premier chapitre ! Bien plus long que ce que j'écris en moyenne, c'est aussi le paris que je me suis imposée faire moins de chapitres mais des un peu plus longs (même si on n'est pas sur une longueur de fou fou encore). _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites moi tout en review (je réponds toujours !)_

_Bon dimanche à tous et à la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Drago avait réussi l'impossible et à créer sa chance. Il était assis dans le siège à côté de celui d'Hermione dans un avion qui n'atterrirait qu'à Aspen dans le Colorado. La brune fulminait à côté de lui alors qu'elle rattachait sa ceinture de sécurité. Pourquoi était-elle si peu chanceuse ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Elle partait pour s'éloigner de l'Angleterre et de ses habitants et parmi eux surtout de Drago _fichu_ Malefoy et voilà qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'être à côté d'elle pendant un vol de dix heures. Merlin et les quatre fondateurs devaient avoir une dent contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Je vais passer mes vacances de fin d'année à Aspen, répondit-il simplement alors que l'avion commençait à avancer sur la piste.

\- Je me doute, articula-t-elle. Mais _ici_ dans un avion, alors qu'il y a des portoloins de disponible !

\- Il n'y en avait plus aucun pour le 23 décembre. Ils partent vite à cette période. Malheureusement, ma réservation était pour le 23, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi ? Je suis étonné que tu fuies les fêtes de fin d'année.

Hermione serra les dents. Était-il encore possible de sortir de l'avion et de rentrer à son appartement ? Elle secoua la tête, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne ses vacances bien méritées tout simplement parce que Drago Malefoy avait décidé de s'incruster à côté d'elle. Ce n'était que dix heures, elle aurait ensuite dix jours de vacances sans lui ni personne. Ce n'était que le prix à payer avant de réellement profiter de la tranquillité et de la solitude.

\- Je ne souhaite pas évoquer avec toi les raisons pour lesquelles je me rends à Aspen cette année, répondit Hermione d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à une réponse de la part de Drago.

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Le sujet était sensible mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ne le soit pas. Pour qu'Hermione Granger fuit les fêtes de fin d'année, il se doutait que les raisons étaient profondes. L'avion prit tout à coup de la vitesse et Drago enfonça sa tête dans son siège, écarquillant les yeux. Il s'agrippa aux accoudoirs et planta ses ongles dedans. Que se passait-il ? Il tourna lentement sa tête vers Hermione qui le regardait avec un air profondément amusé.

\- C'est le décollage, l'informa-t-elle en riant.

\- Sans rire, Granger, je n'aurais pas deviné, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Mais c'est _normal_ _ça_ ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et finit par rire en voyant que Drago commençait à laisser la trace de ses ongles dans l'accoudoir. Finalement, peut-être que ce vol ne serait pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle soupira intérieurement, elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait distrayant puisque Drago était là. C'était le fait qu'il soit juste à côté d'elle, qu'il lui rappelle à chaque instant à quel point il pouvait être attirant en tout point qui était terrible.

Drago ne se détendit pas avant que l'avion ne termine son ascension. Quand le signal indiquant qu'il fallait attacher sa ceinture s'éteignit, Hermione défit sa ceinture pour chercher dans son sac à dos le roman qu'elle avait prévu pour le trajet. Le blond commençait à retrouver un battement de cœur normal et à se détendre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des personnes utiliser une télécommande et regarder l'écran face à lui. Il décida alors de faire de même pour s'occuper. Il appuya sauvagement sur tous les boutons en regardant la télé face à lui dont les différentes images défilaient devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant là-dedans.

Hermione le regardait faire du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire figé sur son visage face au ridicule de son comportement. Elle n'arrivait même plus à enregistrer ce qu'elle lisait et cela faisait déjà quatre fois qu'elle survolait la même phrase de son roman. Voyant qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, Drago finit par lâcher la télécommande et fronça les sourcils. Les transports moldus n'étaient définitivement pas adaptés aux sorciers. Il se tourna vers Hermione et sourit intérieurement en voyant son air amusé collé sur le visage.

\- Granger… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment cette _chose_ fonctionne ? dit-il en lui tendant la télécommande.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu aurais survécu si tu avais été à côté de quelqu'un d'autre, rit Hermione alors qu'elle fermait son livre pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la télécommande et de l'écran.

Il haussa les épaules. Si ça n'avait pas été pour elle, il ne serait pas monté dans cet avion et ne se serait pas rendu aux États-Unis, et encore moins au Colorado, pour noël. Elle commença à lui expliquer de manière pédagogique comment s'utilisait la télécommande et lui montra les divers films et séries qui étaient disponibles sur sa télévision individuelle. Mais il fallait aussi lui expliquer ce qu'étaient des films et séries. Il la laissa parler. Longtemps. Il ne l'aurait interrompu pour rien au monde. Il l'écoutait attentivement, regardant tour à tour ses lèvres bouger, le bout de son index qui lui pointait des choses à l'écran et la télécommande.

Ils furent interrompus par une hôtesse qui leurs apportait le plateau du petit déjeuner et qui leurs demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire. Drago observa son plateau avec une grimace alors qu'Hermione tenait son thé noir entre ses deux mains pour profiter de la chaleur. Drago finit par se décider à goûter les scones, se disant qu'ils étaient peut-être meilleurs que ce qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il n'en prit qu'une bouchée et se contenta de boire son café.

\- La nourriture n'a aucun goût, finit-il par dire alors qu'Hermione commençait à découper son scone.

\- Il y a eu une étude scientifique qui a révélé que nos papilles gustatives étaient altérées en altitude, ce qui expliquait que la nourriture n'avait aucun goût dans les avions, répondit-elle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant prendre son petit air de je-sais-tout qu'il avait fini par apprécier alors qu'il l'avait tant méprisé pendant de nombreuses années à Poudlard.

\- Je ne contredis pas cette étude, Granger, mais je suis sûr qu'à la base cette nourriture n'a _aucun_ gout, altitude ou non, contredit-il alors qu'Hermione prenait une bouchée de scone.

Il vit la grimace qu'elle fit et il eut un sourire triomphant.

\- En effet, j'ai eu mangé de meilleurs scones, rit Hermione en reprenant sa tasse de thé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais, souffla Drago avant de reporter son attention sur son écran pour choisir quel film il allait regarder.

Hermione rouvrit son livre et replongea dans sa lecture alors que Drago mettait les écouteurs pour regarder un documentaire historique. Les heures passèrent doucement. Parfois leurs coudes se touchaient ou leurs genoux, ou encore leurs pieds, et cela avait le don de déconcentrer Hermione de sa lecture. Elle, qui avait voulu passer des vacances loin de tout le monde, et spécifiquement de Drago Malefoy, trouvait le début était une catastrophe. En plus d'être dans son esprit, il était _physiquement_ présent.

Le déjeuner arriva et le Serpentard espéra qu'il fut meilleur car son estomac commençait à se réveiller. Il posa ses écouteurs alors que son film était terminé. Il devait bien avouer que c'était divertissant et que cela faisait passer le temps pour lui qui n'avait pas prévu de livres à lire dans l'avion. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé les choses jusqu'à ce point-là, après tout son départ avait été quelque peu précipité. Hermione ferma son livre et commença à manger la petite salade d'accompagnement qui était sur son plateau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui reniflait le plat principal, se demandant s'il était comestible.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé, mais tu rejoins des personnes à Aspen ? demanda Hermione tentant d'en savoir plus sur la raison de son départ pour les États-Unis.

\- Non, vacances en solitaire, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y être allé avec Blaise ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Drago prit une gorgée d'eau. Il n'avait pas envisagé le fait qu'elle lui poserait des questions. _Beaucoup_ de questions. Mais après tout cela aurait pu être prévisible, c'était tout de même Hermione Granger.

\- Il passe les fêtes avec sa mère et ne pouvait donc pas partir avec moi, expliqua-t-il confiant. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de temps ailleurs… pour me ressourcer. Le travail a été dingue récemment au bureau des aurors.

\- Harry m'a dit, oui, que vous ne vous en sortiez plus entre l'administratif et les missions, compatit Hermione. Je comprends… j'avais besoin de me ressourcer aussi, sourit-elle.

Le blond lui rendit un petit sourire. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir, remarqua-t-il. Ce n'était que positif. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, les désaccords allaient repartir de plus belle quand elle se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient dans le même hôtel. Cependant Drago se disait qu'il aurait dix jours pour la faire se détendre et l'habituer à sa présence, et qui sait ? Peut-être pour enfin forcer un peu plus le destin.

* * *

Le vol passa plus ou moins lentement selon les moments et Hermione eut le temps de finir le roman qu'elle avait commencé la nuit dernière. L'atterrissage fut périlleux pour Drago qui crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait réellement mourir. Il s'étonna que des personnes aiment _réellement_ prendre l'avion. Rien n'était plaisant. C'était long, la nourriture était mauvaise, il y avait beaucoup de monde dedans et surtout c'était dangereux !

Ils sortirent de l'avion et il perdit de vue Hermione lorsqu'ils durent passer la douane américaine qui vérifiait leur passeport, billet et informations personnelles. Il ne s'inquiéta pas car il savait qu'il la retrouverait bien assez tôt puisqu'ils restaient dans le même hôtel. Ils se retrouvèrent au tapis des bagages. Hermione attendait sa valise et Drago décida de se mettre non loin d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle lui fit un petit sourire. Il était tard et il lui tardait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle soit dans son chalet et dormir.

Drago récupéra sa valise en premier mais attendit qu'Hermione récupère la sienne aussi. Il ne voulait pas manquer le moment où elle se rendrait compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même hôtel.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle arrivait à côté de lui avec sa valise.

\- Je me disais que je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton taxi avant que nos chemins ne se séparent, suggéra Drago.

\- Mon hôtel vient me chercher avec une sorte de navette, je crois.

\- Le mien aussi, sourit Drago en se disant au fond de lui qu'un jour il finirait en enfer mais que ce ne serait pas avant qu'il eût tout tenté avec Hermione Granger.

Ils passèrent les portes qui séparaient la zone de retrait des bagages et le hall des arrivées. Hermione chercha des yeux une pancarte avec écrit son nom ou le nom de son hôtel. Elle sourit de soulagement en repérant un homme qui tenait une carte avec deux noms dont le sien. Elle s'approcha rapidement, lui souriant. Son regard parcourut le seul autre nom qui était sur la pancarte : Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Drago qui était juste derrière elle, marchant tranquillement.

\- À ce rythme-là, c'est du harcèlement, Malefoy, lança-t-elle durement en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa un sourcil et fit mine de regarder à nouveau le papier que tenait le chauffeur. Il fronça les sourcils à son tour quand il vit le nom d'Hermione, se retenant de rire face à sa mine contrariée. Il arriva jusqu'à son niveau et se retourna vers elle.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant, Granger, qui me dit que tu n'es pas une femme dangereuse qui me stalke et me suit jusqu'en vacances ? contredit-il en plantant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Hermione.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier ! Elle avança vers le chauffeur alors que Drago la suivait. L'homme les accueillit chaleureusement et prit leurs bagages pour les mener vers sa voiture. Il leurs ouvrit la porte et Hermione s'installa sur la place derrière le chauffeur alors que Drago prit celle à côté d'elle.

\- Sérieusement, tu étais obligé de prendre le St. Régis ? chuchota-t-elle agressivement.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, Granger ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas noté, je suis venu ici pour me détendre et le St. Régis est un des hôtels qui propose le plus d'activités en ce sens et il est en bas des pistes.

\- Je _sais_ ! s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

Elle soupira puis se pinça l'arête du nez. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre le destin, lui disait une voix dans sa tête. Au moins, il ne serait pas dans la même chambre ou dans le même chalet. Elle n'aurait qu'à le fuir le reste du temps.

\- Je te jure, Malefoy, s'il y a une chose que ce voyage m'a déjà apprise c'est que le karma existe. Et qu'il est une vraie pourriture, rajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire pensant que le karma n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et que la seule pourriture était bien lui et son esprit de Serpentard. La voiture roula de longues minutes pendant lesquelles aucun ne dit un mot. Elle s'arrêta devant un immense hôtel de briques rouges, aux toits pointus et couverts de neige. Plusieurs sapins étaient devant l'établissement et étaient éclairés pour les fêtes. Le voiturier les aida à sortir leurs bagages et ils entrèrent dans le hall principal décoré pour noël. Il y avait un gigantesque sapin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et qui cachait quelques comptoirs de la réception derrière lui. Ils arrivaient tard et un seul comptoir était ouvert. Drago arriva le premier et s'enregistra rapidement.

Enfin la réceptionniste accueillit Hermione. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et prit ses papiers d'identité pour retrouver sa réservation.

\- Vous êtes venus ensemble avec Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous partez tous les deux le même jour, remarqua la réceptionniste en souriant.

\- Le karma est une sacrée plaie, marmonna Hermione. Non, c'est un _heureux_ hasard, je présume, lui sourit-elle.

La réceptionniste lui rendit le sourire et lui fit glisser la carte qui servait de clé pour son petit chalet individuel. Elle lui indiqua les horaires pour le petit-déjeuner et pour les différentes activités. Voyant qu'Hermione tombait de fatigue, elle écourta sa présentation en lui disant que tout était écrit sur les prospectus qui étaient déjà dans son chalet.

\- La navette de retour sera là à cinq heure du matin le 2 janvier, informa-t-elle Hermione. C'est dans dix jours, donc.

\- Dix jours, trois heures et … vingt-cinq minutes, ajouta Hermione en regardant sa montre. Parfait.

Elle se détourna et vit que la bagagiste attendait Hermione alors que Drago était à ses côtés. Son cœur battait un peu plus, réalisant peu à peu qu'elle allait passer dix jours avec Drago Malefoy dans un hôtel luxueux et tout confort, loin de l'Angleterre et des regards curieux. Le bagagiste les mena en premier au chalet de Drago qui était en fait seulement à deux chalets de celui d'Hermione.

Une fois qu'elle fut rentrée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit king-size et soupira bruyamment. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas dans la même chambre ou voisin de chalet. Tout irait bien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à l'éviter et faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Après tout, ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela d'éviter et ignorer Drago Malefoy ? Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, si, c'était difficile car son être entier ne pouvait l'ignorer lorsqu'il était là, dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Drago passa un coup d'eau sur son visage lorsqu'il fut dans la salle de bain. Soudain une angoisse le prit. Maintenant qu'il était là, à Aspen, à l'autre bout du monde, au fin fond du Colorado, avec pour seule compagnie qu'il connaissait Hermione Granger, qu'allait-il faire ? Il devait se jeter à l'eau, c'était sa seule solution, bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas réellement prévu la marche à suivre. Ce départ était né d'une décision impulsive et maintenant qu'il y était _vraiment_, il avait peur. Et si tout foirait ? Et si tout ceci était vain ?

Il se dit qu'il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il avait dix jours. C'était long et court à la fois. Il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement, le visage d'Hermione encore dans son esprit.

* * *

Hermione passa la première journée à visiter les différentes pièces communes et à découvrir les activités que proposait l'hôtel. Elle était encore fatiguée de l'aller et ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour partir skier. Elle en profita alors pour se prélasser dans les bains à remous et dans la piscine de l'hôtel puis elle passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à visiter la ville d'Aspen. Elle s'imprégnait de l'air frais du Colorado mais aussi des paysages qu'il présentait : des montagnes enneigées à perte de vue, les lacs dans la vallée qu'elle voyait depuis la ville et un beau ciel bleu. Elle rentra assez tôt, la nuit tombant sur la ville américaine, et elle passa le reste de son après-midi dans son chalet au coin du feu à lire. Elle était toutefois surprise : elle n'avait pas croisé Drago de la journée.

Drago, lui, décida de passer une bonne partie de sa journée au spa à tenter de se réchauffer, de se détendre et de penser à un plan. Pour l'instant, il avait décidé de laisser Hermione respirer. Oui, le fait de s'incruster dans ses vacances pouvait faire penser qu'il ne comptait pas respecter son souhait d'être seule et de se ressourcer, mais bien au contraire ! Il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude pour faire le point et donc il la laissait faire. Il avait décidé que dans peut-être deux jours, il tenterait une nouvelle approche. Il avait attendu plusieurs années pour avoir une telle occasion, il pouvait bien attendre deux jours de plus pour tenter de passer du temps seul à seul avec elle.

Le soir, il se fit livrer un repas dans son chalet mais il décida ensuite de sortir pour passer un peu de temps au bar lounge qui était dans le bâtiment principal. Après tout, il était lui aussi en vacances et il avait bien le droit de boire un bourbon ou deux. Il s'installa alors dans un fauteuil duquel il profitait de la vue sur les montagnes enneigées et commanda ladite boisson qu'on lui apporta quelques minutes plus tard. Il soupira d'aise, au moins Hermione avait choisi un hôtel plutôt luxueux.

Hermione l'avait vu entrer dans le bar lounge. Elle s'y était réfugiée pour prendre un verre de vin rouge avant de retourner à sa chambre. Ses yeux avaient été instantanément attirés par l'arrivée de Drago. Elle hésita. Devait-elle aller lui parler ? Devait-elle le laisser seul ? Elle finit par se lever. Il était stupide de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et ne pas le saluer. Ils n'étaient pas ennemis, bon sang ! Elle s'installa alors dans le fauteuil face à celui de Drago, de l'autre côté de la petite table qu'il y avait entre eux. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Regarder les montagnes me convenait parfaitement, s'amusa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Malefoy, sourit-elle.

\- Tu as passé une première bonne journée ?

Ils échangeaient donc des banalités. Soit. C'était bien mieux que de se disputer ou de se lancer des piques, pensa Hermione.

\- Oui, je te conseille les bains à remous et la piscine de l'hôtel. La ville est aussi très jolie.

\- Nous étions alors proches, j'ai passé la matinée au spa. Que je te conseille aussi.

Hermione lui sourit puis prit une gorgée de vin rouge. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et soupira, attirant l'attention de Drago. Il se demanda s'il l'ennuyait, mais après tout c'était elle qui était venue le rejoindre.

\- J'avais prévu de passer des vacances seule, commença-t-elle, mais il serait idiot de s'éviter ou de s'ignorer alors que nous sommes ici tous les deux.

Drago lui fit un sourire et prit un peu de bourbon. Finalement, cela s'avèrerait plus facile si elle se décidait à coopérer ainsi dès le départ sans rejeter en bloc sa présence dans l'hôtel.

\- Je ne veux pas dire que nous devons faire chacune des activités ensemble, mais… ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je suis d'accord Granger. Il serait bête que l'on s'évite alors qu'on peut très bien se ressourcer tout en passant quelques moments ensemble.

Hermione frissonna presque en l'entendant parler de moments ensemble. Son esprit dévia sur des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec visiter des musées ou des galeries d'art avec Drago. Elle lui fit un sourire, reprenant ses esprits et chassant toutes ces images de son esprit. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il prit.

\- Marché conclu ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en secouant la main de Drago dans la sienne.

Il lâcha un rire franc, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la petite main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Quelques moments ensemble qui mèneraient à beaucoup de moments avec elle, il l'espérait. Il savait que ces vacances à Aspen étaient sa seule chance avec elle. Il n'aurait plus d'autres opportunités comme celle-ci et si ça ne marchait pas là, alors c'était que le destin en avait peut-être décidé autrement et qu'il devrait passer à autre chose après avoir tout tenté.

Hermione se leva de son siège et contourna la table pour laisser Drago. Après tout, lui aussi était venu ici pour passer du temps seul et se ressourcer, elle ne pouvait s'imposer éternellement à lui. Il la regarda partir du coin de l'œil puis finit par se lever aussi, mais il resta à côté de son siège.

\- Granger ! l'appela-t-il attirant plusieurs regards autour d'eux.

Elle se tourna et son regard s'accrocha au sien quelques instants.

\- Passe un bon réveillon de noël, lui souhaita-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, Malefoy, lui sourit-elle avant de partir du bar lounge.

* * *

_Hello, hello ! _

_Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui en ce dimanche 15 décembre avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction :). En écrivant cette date, je viens de me rendre compte que noël est dans dix jours. Voilà voilà, le temps passe beaucoup trop vite. _

_**Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** Sincèrement, écrire ces chapitres est agréable car ça me met du baume au coeur, alors j'espère que la lecture vous en met aussi un peu haha. Du plus j'écris en même temps des chapitres pour Devoir et Honneur et autant vous dire qu'ils sont beaucoup moins joyeux -.- _

_Sinon, nous sommes au tout début de leurs vacances qui s'annoncent remplies d'émotions et j'espère que vous aimez ce début. Le prochain sera consacré à la journée de noël et ça tombe bien car il sera publié dimanche prochain le dernier dimanche avant noël haha. Le planning est maitrisé par ici. _

_Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette petite fiction de noël sans prétention ! _

_Je vous souhaite un agréable dimanche et une bonne semaine, _

_Coeur sur vous !_


End file.
